


Il est roi

by Eledhwen



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Other - Freeform, War of the Ring
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3853085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eledhwen/pseuds/Eledhwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entry for the Carols Challenge: a parody of "Il est ne, le divin enfant".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. French version

Il est roi, Aragorn Grands-Pas,  
Jouez, hautbois, résonnez, musettes;  
Il est roi, Aragorn Grands-Pas,  
Chantons tous son avènement!

Depuis plus de mille ans,  
Nous luttions contre Mordor;  
Depuis plus de mille ans,  
Nous attendions son retour.

Après la guerre, ses mains guérissent,  
Il porte bonheur et la sagesse ;  
Après la guerre, ses mains guérissent,  
Il est venu et nous sauvera.

Il est roi, Aragorn Grands-Pas,  
Jouez, hautbois, résonnez, musettes;  
Il est roi, Aragorn Grands-Pas,  
Chantons tous son avènement!  



	2. French version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entry for the Carols Challenge: a parody of "Il est ne, le divin enfant".

He has come, Aragorn Elessar,  
Sing out horns and resound the bells;  
He has come, Aragorn Elessar,  
Sing ye folk of the Tower of Guard!

For an Age of this Middle-earth,  
We have fought against Sauron’s rule;  
For an Age of this Middle-earth,  
We have waited for this day.

After war, his hands will heal,  
He brings joy and wisdom too;  
After war, his hands will heal,  
He has come and will save us all.

He has come, Aragorn Elessar,  
Sing out horns and resound the bells;  
He has come, Aragorn Elessar,  
Sing ye folk of the Tower of Guard!


End file.
